This invention relates to an improvement in an illuminating device for tanks for keeping seawater fish, freshwater fish, etc.
Generally, a source of light 3 for a water tank 1 to keep fish is attached to the top cover thereof as shown in FIG. 1(a) or suspended from above as shown in FIG. 1(b).
The illuminating device placed in such positions as shown in FIG. 1(a) and 1(b) may fall when maintenance or feeding is done or interfere with observation of the fish from above.
There is also an arrangement that places a source of light 3 in the lower side of a water tank 1 as shown in FIG. 1(c). While fish are watched from above, the light illuminates not the upper side but the lower side of fish. This type of illumination is therefore inferior from the viewpoint of lighting effect and aesthetic quality.
The object of this invention is to provide a water tank with an illuminating device that permits lighting from above without placing a source of light above the water tank by overcoming the shortcomings in the conventional illuminating device for water tanks.